Kitchen Capers
by StraightJacket xD
Summary: When our two favorite inventors lock themselves away, things can't be good. This is based on a prompt from etain-lives


**A/N: This was based on a prompt from ****etain-lives.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Any mistakes are my own.**

**The first reviewer to guess the name of the theme song from the show hinted at shall win a prize.**

* * *

The door was locked and the windows were covered. Leena sat next to Myka as thier other halves locked themselves away. Leena was used to Claudia suddenly spending days locked up in a room, working on 'the best idea ever'. When she would emerge, she would curl up in Leena's bed. Myka had spent weeks waiting for Helena to return. But when she left, it was always announced. Both women had awoken at 10 AM, to cold beds and no sign of their lovers. They met each other in the hallway and instantly knew that something was bound to catch fire. They had been unable to enter the B&B's kitchen. Occasionally there would be a bang, clunk or small explosion. They had been extremely worried when at 11:30, a small amount of smoke had drifted under the door, followed by Claudia screaming, "Oh god! Oh god! Its on fire! H.G., It's actually on fire!" The smoke disappeared along with the redhead's screaming causing both women to bang rapidly on the door. They stopped at Helena and Claudia laughing. "That was how do you say it, 'Awesome'?" "Hells Yeah!" By noon, They were sure that someone was going to end up in pain.

"My Eyebrows!" Myka jumped at the sound of her girlfriend's voice. "I'm so sorry H.G. I didn't know it would do that." Myka moved closer to the door, motioning for Leena to do the same. "Well it did and now look at me." They heard Claudia stifle a giggle. "I'm sorry H.G. I really wasn't expecting that." "Well do be more careful. I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to you." Pete joined Myka and Leena outside the door. "What's going on?" He whispered. Myka spoke without removing her ear from the door. "Helena and Claudia have taken over the kitchen. We know it's something that involves fire and explosions." Pete knocked on the door. "What are you doing in there?" "None of your business." Pete knocked again. "Please tell me." "No." Another knock. "Please Claud." "No." Pete raised his hand to knock again. "Pete, I swear to god. If you knock again, I'm taking your hand as a trophy, then I will re-animate it like thing from The Addams Family." Pete dropped his arm as Leena smiled at her girlfriend's words. Pete sat down next to the door as Leena and Myka sat in armchairs. "Claudia, darling, I will hurt you if we have another mishap." They all heard Claudia's squeal of terror.

* * *

At 2 PM, Leena started sliding notes under the door. She missed Claudia. Today was Sunday, and Sunday was usually their day. They tried to spend as much time together as possible. When Artie walked in to the room, he found Leena, sitting next to the kitchen door, writing on pieces of paper that she was ripping out of a notebook. Myka was reading H.G. Wells Time Machine and Pete was playing Claudia's Nintendo DS. She had modified it to do many things, including being able to melt metal. "What's going on?" Pete looked up. "Claud and H.G. have locked themselves away in the kitchen. We have tried getting in, but you know Claud. Mini-Genius with a coloured streak." Leena slapped his leg. "Hey, Claudia's more than a pretty face." Artie walked away and picked up his phone. "Artie, what are you doing?" He turned to Leena. "I'm phoning Vanessa. Whenever Claudia and Helena work together, a doctor is probably necessary." Myka and Leena laughed as Pete stared at his hand causing the two women to laugh harder. "H.G., It smells like bacon." Helena laughed. "That's your ham sandwich darling."

Leena and Myka smiled as Artie greeted Vanessa into the B&B. "Can I ask why I'm here?" Leena laughed as Myka answered. "Claud and Helena have barricaded themselves in the kitchen. Artie is scared in case they blow something up." Vanessa laughed. "Well, I'm here now." They all sat down to watch TV. As they scrolled through the channels, Leena settled on one she knew Claudia couldn't resist. As the credits played on screen, they heard Claudia sing along. "Take my love, take my land. Take me where I cannot stand. I don't care, I'm still free. You can't take the skies from me." They all laughed as Helena joined in. "Take me out, to the black. Tell 'em I ain't comin' back. Burn the land and boil the seas. You can't take the skies from me." When the credits were finished, Myka jumped as Claudia shouted. "Leena. Baby, can you TiVo it for me. Thanks. Love you." Leena's face brightened. "Love you too. It's recording." Pete whispered to Vanessa. "She's putty in Claudia's hands."

* * *

At around 4 PM, A small explosion was heard from the kitchen. Everyone started banging on the door only for the door to swing open. No one was in the kitchen, but the toaster was in parts and there was dough and cake batter all over the cabinets. The counter-tops were covered in icing and cake decorating items. There was a hole in three cabinet doors and the sink was filled with melted Ice Cream. "What happened here?" Leena asked. Claudia arose slowly from behind a counter, followed by Helena. "Hey baby. H.G. and I were... um..." Claudia was interrupted by Helena. "Myka, darling. You weren't meant to see this." Myka started laughing along at Helena's lack of eyebrows, with Artie, Vanessa and Pete. "You were making me a cake?" Helena nodded. "That's so sweet." Artie and Vanessa left, trying not to laugh. "Pete, you better run." Leena said when Claudia glared at him. The Agent took her advice and ran from the room. "I'm sorry we destroyed your kitchen baby, but H.G. wanted to bake a cake. I wanted to lick the bowl after. We didn't mean to fail so epically." Leena laughed. "Thank god that I already made the cake." The three women looked at her. "I'm always prepared." Claudia laughed and pulled her girlfriend to her before they left the kitchen.

"Darling, I did try to make you a cake. I'm sorry that it didn't work." Myka embraced her lover. "It's okay. It's the thought that counts." The two women laughed at the mess. "I love you Helena." Myka stated. "And I love you my darling." Was her simple reply.


End file.
